The Valkyries
by A Brick Wall
Summary: On Halloween 1981, an unknown event causes six girls share a special bond. Lily and James are alive and Neville is the Boy Who Lived but is he the Chosen One? features Slytherin Fem!Harry/GW/SL/DG/PP/FD. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Start of Something Special

**I've had this story idea rolling around in my head like a rabid Nargle. Tis story features a female Harry named Morgana Potter. The story's full pairing is Fem!Harry/Ginny/Su/Daphne/Fleur/Pansy. All of the girls with the exception of Fleur will be around the same age. There will also be a soulbond in this story but it will be different than in my other stories. There will be Dumbledore and Neville bashing. If you're not interested in this type of story feel free to click on the X up in the corner. Nobody's forcing you to read this story (And if someone was I think you've got bigger problems than my choice of pairings.)**

**Two Changes from canon: **

**Despite being a Muggleborn Lily was sorted into Slytherin.**

**Ron and Ginny are twins born on August 11****th**** 1980. Ron is the oldest of the two**

**Once again I do not own the right to Harry Potter or other copyrighted materials.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Start of Something Special**

Our story begins in a small village called Godric's Hollow. In the village lived a family known as the Potters. The Potters Consisted of James Potter, Lily Potter, Morgana Potter, their oldest and only daughter, and Andrew Potter, their newborn son. The family had just finished eating dinner when Morgana started crying. Nothing that James and Lily did could get Morgana to stop. Suddenly she was surrounded by a golden light. After the light faded, Morgana was no longer crying. As soon as she stopped, the fireplace roared to life.

"Lily are you there?" asked Saul Croaker, Lily's boss at the Department of Mysteries. When Lily and James went into hiding, Lily gave Croaker their location only after he swore an oath making him the second secret keeper

"Yes I'm here" Lily said crouching down to the fireplace.

"You're needed at the ministry. And bring your husband and daughter as well." Croaker said. Several minutes later, the Potters stepped out of the department's Floo connection where Croaker was waiting for them.

"Sorry to call you in this late but there's something you all need to see." Croaker said as they made their way deep inside the ministry. They entered into the Department of Mysteries. Croaker brought them into his office. "Now that we're all here, I want all of you to see this." Croaker said as he pulled out a large, leather bound book. Croaker open the book and turned to the last page. He pointed to an entry about halfway down the page.

_Bonded as of October 31__st__ 1981_

_Morgana Potter_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Su Li_

_Pansy Parkinson_

"What does this mean? Morgana only turned a year old a couple of months ago, there's no way she could be bonded." Lily said.

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Potter." Croaker said "While this isn't my area of expertise, I've contacted someone who is. He'll be here in the morning. Now look just beneath the entry. See these ink blots." Just underneath Pansy Parkinson's name was a series of ink blots that seemed to take the shape of several letters.

"It looks like there's an F and a D or maybe that's a P." James said. As soon as he said that his watch began beeping. "The wards!' He shouted as he jumped out of his seat and drew his wand. Casting a Patronus charm, he said "Sirius find Peter, someone breeched the wards at Godric's Hollow. He may be in trouble"

"If you want we can send some of the other department members to check on the wards when they get back from talking to the other girls' families." Croaker said. "In the meantime you're welcome to stay in your office for the night."

"Thank you Saul." Lily Said. The Potters left Croaker's office and made their way down the hall to Lily's office. Lily's office was warm and inviting, unlike the rest of the department. Her office looked like it was part of a cottage out in the countryside. Lily cleared her desk off and transfigured her desk into a queen sized bed and the couch into a crib for the two children.

* * *

The following morning The Potters were awoken by the arrival of Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" James said. "Any luck in finding Peter?"

"I'm afraid so Prongs. I found this in Peter's flat." Sirius said as he reached into his robes and produced an all too familiar white mask. "It looks like Peter was the spy all along."

"That's not all is it?" Lily asked.

"Frank and Alice are both dead." Sirius said. Lily gasped and James looked down at the floor at his statement. "It looks like You-Know-Who was the one who breeched the wards at Godric's Hollow. When he couldn't find you, he went after the Longbottoms. Frank was killed trying to hold him off and Alice gave her life to protect Neville."

"What happened to Neville?" Lily asked.

"He's alright. Apparently You-Know-Who's curse backfired and instead of killing Neville, he destroyed himself."

"So he's gone for good?" James asked.

"Well everyone seems to think so." Sirius said. Although the war was now over, the Potters wondered if it was worth the cost.

* * *

While Sirius was telling the Potters about the latest news, A Floo connection roared to life elsewhere in the Department of Mysteries. Out stepped a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties. His hair was white as snow.

"Ah Nicolas it's great to see you again." Croaker said to the newcomer who happened to be Nicolas Flamel, the world famous Alchemist.

"It's good to be back here." Flamel responded in a heavy French accent. "Now what's this about a new bonded pair?"

"It's not just a pair, look for yourself." Croaker said as he placed the same book that he had shown the Potters last night. "I don't know much about these types of bonds."

"So that is why you needed me." Flamel finished. "In my experience, these bonds are a lot like snowflakes, no two are the same." He began to look at the entry. "I assume the families have been notified?"

"Yes, they should be here later this afternoon." Croaker said. "But is there anything you can tell me?"

"There is one thing." Flamel said "Every bonded group has played an important role in the history of the wizarding world.

* * *

**I realize this chapter is a bit short but later chapters will be longer. As always reviews are welcome, flames are not.**


	2. Snakes on a Train

**Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this story. Once again I don't own Harry Potter or any related materials**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Snakes on a Train**

After that fateful night everything changed for the five girls. After learning about the bond, the five families met with the Flamels who were experts on soul bonds. Because it was determined that Voldemort had targeted the Potters first, the families decided to have the girls trained in order to protect themselves. When the girls all reached the age of five, they would spend one week a month studying with the Flamels at their home on a hidden island in the Mediterranean. The Girls were trained by the Flamels in dueling. The Flamels also tried to scry the identity of their sixth bondmate. All they could determine was that the sixth bondmate was a girl and older than Daphne, who was the oldest of the five. By the time their Hogwarts letters arrived, the girls, when working as a team, were on an equal level with most veteran aurors.

September 1st was never an ordinary day to those who visited King's Cross station on a regular basis. This was the day when kids would come with strange luggage like pet owls and toads. One girl hurriedly made her way through the station.

"Morgana! Slow down! You're not going to miss the train." Lilly Potter called after. She was followed by the rest of the Potter family, James, Andrew, and the twins Rose and Holly Potter. The twins were roughly two years after the disappearance of Voldemort. Holly was the older of the two and was the only one who inherited Lilly's red hair. Rose had James' messy black hair and both had the same hazel eyes of their father.

"But Mum! "Morgana said. "They're probably waiting for me." They had just reached the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. On the other side sat the Hogwarts Express. The platform was crowded with wizarding families waiting to send the children off to Hogwarts, some for the first time like Morgana.

"Now remember if you don't make it into Gryffindor, we'll disown you. James said jokingly.

"James!" Lilly said as she swatted him on the arm. "You know we won't do that no matter what house you're sorted into. Just remember to write to us as soon as you can."

"Of course Mum. I'll send Hedwig out tonight." Morgana said. Soon the train whistle began blowing, signaling that the train was getting ready to depart. She quickly bid farewell to her parents and siblings and boarded the train. Feeling through the bond, she found her other bondmates in a compartment. Opening the door, she saw three of her four bondmates waiting there.

"Finally." Daphne Greengrass said as Morgana opened the door. Daphne had long blond hair that fell down to the small of her back and green eyes. Her mother was a world class duelist who competed in international dueling tournaments before Daphne's birth. She had personally trained Daphne since she was old enough to walk. "Now we need to figure out where Ginny is."

"Knowing her brothers, she probably just made it on before the train left." Su Li said looking up from the book she was reading. Su was a pretty Asian girl with long black hair that she usually wore in a ponytail or a plait. The brain if the group, Su usually had her nose in the book. Just as she finished saying that, the compartment open and Ginny Weasley entered.

"Bloody Ron" she grumbled as she at down next to Morgana. Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley was the youngest of seven children and the first Weasley born female in seven generations, as a result she had the fiery red hair and the temper to match. The combination of seven and seven led to her have the largest magical core of the group. At age ten, her core was larger than most adult wizards.

"Let me guess, it had something to do with his royal highness?" Pansy asked. She had short, dark hair that fell to her shoulders and icy blue eyes. Pansy was the only heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Parkinson. Although many considered the Parkinson's a dark family, they were really a neutral family in the Wizengamot.

"Yeah" Ginny said. "I don't get how he can spend time with that git." A commotion drew their attention outside their compartment. The subject of their conversation just walked past them being followed by a large crowd of fangirls.

Neville Longbottom, The Boy who Lived.

* * *

After Neville's parents were killed, Albus Dumbledore went to collect the boy personally from the ruins of their safe house. Unfortunately He was held at wand point by Augusta Longbottom and a half dozen Aurors. Claiming guardianship of her grandson, Lady Longbottom used Neville's fame to boost her own position in wizarding society. It was a common sight at Ministry gatherings for Neville and Augusta to be seen with the Minister of Magic. Neville was given special treatment from the ministry. For his fourth birthday he was given an Order of Merlin First Class just because he wanted one. For his fifth birthday he was given permission to legally use magic by the Ministry. His every whim was catered to by an army of house elves and was constantly accompanied by a team of aurors whenever he left Longbottom Manor. Ron, Ginny's brother was always visiting Neville and was the best friend with the boy who lived.

* * *

About an hour into the train ride, the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair poked her head in the doorway.

"Is it okay if I come in? All the other compartments are full." She said.

"Of course." Morgana said. The girl was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts. What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" I think I'd do well in Ravenclaw but I want to be sorted in Gryffindor…"

"Hermione! Relax, it doesn't matter what house you're sorted into." Ginny said. Hermione looked shocked but before she could say anything else Ginny said. "We're almost there, we should get changed."

When the students got off the train, the first years made their way over to Hagrid, who was writing by several boats. The students climbed into the boats three at a time. Su, Daphne, and Pansy took one while Ginny and Morgana shared one with Hagrid. The boats made their way to the dock at the base of the castle and were led up to the Great Hall. A stern looking witch was waiting outside the doors.

"Greetings I'm Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. These will be your families during your seven years here." She said. She opened the door and led the students into the hall. Sitting on a stool was an old looking hat.

"What!" Ron cried "Fred and George said that we'd have to wrestle a troll!" Ginny and the other girls rolled their eyes. The sorting was relatively quick Daphne and Su were the first two bondmates sorted. Both were sorted into Slytherin. The girl from the train, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. After Su, the next one to be sorted was Neville. There was a flurry of whispers when Neville's name was called. The Sorting hat was placed on Neville's head and the crowd eagerly waited for the Hat's decision. Moments passed and Neville seemed to grow more and more agitated as the seconds passed. Suddenly the hat called out.

"Gryffindor!" The agitated look vanished and was replaced with a smug look. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Neville made his way to the table. A few more were sorted before Morgana was called up for her sorting, including Pansy who was also sorted into Slytherin. Morgana had the hat placed on her head and she heard a voice in her head.

"_Ah it's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of sorting a Potter. While I would have placed you into Gryffindor, I sense that you're more like your Mother so you'll be going to…"_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said. Morgana made her way over to the table and sat down next to her bondmates. There were several more students sorted before Ginny was called up for her sorting. She scowled when Professor McGonagall used her full name. In less time than it took Morgana to be sorted, the hat called out Slytherin as well. The twins had jumped up out of their seats ready to welcome their sister to Gryffindor. Instead as she made her way to the Slytherin table, the twins slowly sat back down with mischievous smiles on their faces. Percy looked stunned and Ron looked like someone had told him that the Chudley Cannons were no longer a quidditch team. Ron had nearly missed his sorting due to his shock, as McGonagall had to call his name twice. He was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. The last one to be sorted was a boy named Blaise Zabini was the last to be sorted and was sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

After dinner and a speech from Dumbledore, it was time for the students to go to their common rooms. The girls were led down into the castle dungeons by the Slytherin prefects. The password for the Slytherin common room was Parslemouth. Morgana wondered if it had something to do with her since she was one of the only parslemouths in the world today. The bricks in the wall soon made an archway leading into the common room. The room had dark wooden floors and was bathed in pale green light from several lanterns spread out through the room. The windows looked out into the black lake and it wasn't uncommon to see schools for fish or the giant squid swim past. The perfects led them over to the first year girl's quarters. Inside the room was different than the other common rooms. Instead of five separate beds, there was one large one. This wasn't strange for the girls who would commonly share a bed during sleep-overs growing up. The girls decided to turn in for the night so that they'd be ready for their first day of classes.

**Sorry for the delay between updates. I've been working on a couple of non-fanfiction stories.**


End file.
